


雾灯

by raincatsanddogs



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincatsanddogs/pseuds/raincatsanddogs
Summary: 圣子，银烛台与蔷薇的血
Relationships: Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 2





	雾灯

1.  
深夜的旧街道上雾气弥漫。  
肉眼可及处，只有一盏灯还亮着。浓雾中依稀可以看见，灯下有人。  
那是个有着黑色头发黑色眼睛，身量有些单薄的人类。  
人类裹着发旧的暗色斗篷，但就算这样还是挡不住夜色下的寒冷，他只能用胳膊抱住自己，在唯一一点暖意的灯旁边来回踱步。他偶尔会瞅一眼被浓雾包裹的街道，看看有没有人来。  
他很饿，也很冷。  
他向手掌哈了口气，略有点沮丧地搓了搓手。  
“今天还是没有客人啊……”

这条街道是旧城海尼森最古老，也最偏僻的几条街道之一。十几年前这里还算得上繁华，但自从城市陷落，大量人类逃离曾经的家园，这些繁华的旧景也渐渐被蒙上了阴影。建筑被雨水和风侵蚀了太久，白日里看是冷淡而没有生机的，到了晚上，当夜幕降临以后，却别有一番静谧。  
建筑是死寂的，几乎没有活的生物。除了一个工作是昼伏夜出的生物。  
好巧不巧，这个生物是人类。他的工作有些让人难以启齿——是服务另一个人类。

2.  
与其说最近的生意不好，不如说杨的生意从来就不好。  
这里很少有人来。知道这个地方的人很少。当然，在偶然的情况下，还是会有一些生客的。  
虽然这样会导致收入少很多，但与之相应的是低风险。只要藏得足够隐蔽，就不会和旧城里的帮派有任何交集，更不会有被无休无止压榨和逼迫的危险。  
他也乐得这样做。  
他的要求并不高，不饿死就可以。  
但很显然，他最近的运气尤其不好。  
已经连续六七个晚上，没有任何人来了。荷包空空如也，在省着吃的前提下，食物也只够吃一天。  
再这样下去，也许真的会饿死吧。  
冬天已经够寒冷了，没想到早春的寒意也一点都不少。  
杨裹着斗篷从壁炉边的扶手椅里站起来。很久之前放进去的柴火几乎被烧尽了，炉膛里的火星奄奄一息的，余热都快散尽了。  
他实在不能在屋子里继续呆下去了。

3.  
今晚的运气仍然不好。  
杨在街道上等到了大半夜，依然没有人经过——偶尔有只睡醒的乌鸦在光秃秃的枝头上发出怪叫，不久后又复归平静。  
只有一盏孤零零的油灯陪着他。  
站着太累了，杨靠在了砖石墙上。没过多久，他就开始犯困。  
渐渐地有一些灰色的梦，但背后太冷，那些梦也破碎了。  
一次猛地点头，差点失去平衡后，杨醒了。  
这时他才意识到，漫天的大雾里，有个身材高大的灰衣人正向他走来。  
而且这个人，他好像不认识……

4.  
“请问……您是……？”  
那个男人穿过迷雾，走到了杨面前。他比杨高了很多，灰色的衣服下能感觉到男人的肌肉和无法被忽视的力量。  
灰绿色的眼睛打量过杨的全身，视线又重新聚焦到杨的脸上。  
一个身材并不高大，有着温和外表的人类，嘴唇还有点发白，应该是寒冷的缘故。  
这个人类为什么要站在这里？  
“……”  
对面的人并没有接话，场面有些尴尬。这里平时并没有人来，除非是因为陌生和尴尬……  
杨默默清了清嗓子：“您的名字是……？如果不方便讲的话也……”  
“先寇布。华尔特.冯.先寇布。”  
高大的男人好像才听懂杨话语里的意思，他的声音低沉而富有气概，还带着一点说不出的口音——听不出来是哪里的，但看样子是个外乡人。  
杨下意识看了男人的右手。男人的手里拿了包裹，被泥土和碎叶弄得看不清颜色。包裹轻轻晃动的时候好像有轻微的金属的声响。  
好像还不少。  
杨的心脏猛地跳了一下。  
“您来找我，代表您是自愿的，对吗？”  
男人抿着嘴角，沉默地看着杨，仿佛在打量什么新奇的玩意儿。他突然有了些兴趣。  
既然有了兴趣，那么当然算自愿。  
自称为先寇布的男人点了点头：“是的。”  
“我要一个银币，不算多吧？我保证不会让你失望的。”  
先寇布想了想自己的包裹。他有一个银烛台，一些干粮，还有六七枚银币。  
够了。

5.  
先寇布站在房间中央，沉默地看着屋里的一切。  
油灯被放在床头的柜子上，散发出一些微弱的光。屋子不大，有床和书柜，靠近壁炉的地方是一把扶手椅。  
“啊……请便吧……”  
黑发的人类只说了这么一句，就转身蹲在了壁炉旁。宽大的斗篷裹着不方便，他把斗篷搭在椅背上。壁炉旁边有几根木柴，他把木柴搬到了炉膛里，又不知从哪里搬出一个沉重的生火器。  
生火是件技术活，很显然人类并不擅长于此。他失败了很多次，才终于成功打出了火星，又失败了很多次，才把那点火星转移到了木柴上。但那点火星偏不遂人意，越变越暗，人类有些急了，趴跪在炉膛前用力吹了几口气，那点火苗才颤颤巍巍地升腾起来，终于燃着了整根木柴。  
“呼……”人类这才如释重负地呼了口气，他休息了几秒，转过身看向先寇布。  
刚才那一番动作时，先寇布只注意到了人类纤细的后颈，但当火光慢慢升起来时，先寇布才真正看清了人类的脸。这张面孔和之前遇到的人类面孔并不相同，与其他人的愁苦和憎恨形成鲜明对比的，是被奇妙混合的欲望和天真。尖尖的下巴说明他一直在忍饥挨饿，恢复了点血色的嘴唇却轻轻抿着，又有点要微笑的意思。屋里很冷，但人类的额头上有细细的薄汗，脸颊的一边也沾了烟灰。他的眼睛是亮的。  
“先寇布先生……你是第一次来，我不知道你喜欢什么样的。如果可以的话，最开始跟着我来，好吗？”  
“啊，很抱歉，之前我一直忘记告诉您了，我叫杨威利。您可以和其他人一样叫我杨。”

6.  
对于狼人先寇布来说，路过这条街区是个纯粹的意外。他本是无意在此停留的。  
虽然旧城海尼森只剩下衰朽的空壳，但隐藏其间的如鬼魅一般的人类也并不好对付。他们往往成群结队，藏在阴暗的角落窥伺来来往往的过客——无论是不是人类，被缠上都意味着无穷的麻烦。  
就像下水道里的耗子和蟑螂。  
更何况先寇布的包裹里还装着珍贵的银烛台。这是他最后一次任务的战利品，上面沾满了海尼森教会信徒的血。  
为了躲避人类，先寇布刻意选择了完全被废弃的街道。大雾弥漫，但狼人的视力足够敏锐。对危险的潜意识和嗅觉一样敏感，他知道走哪条路更安全。  
然而出乎意料的是，他在本以为空无一人的街道上发现了一盏孤灯。  
理智告诉先寇布，要避开那盏灯。之前的生活对他来说充满了太多的危险和麻烦，不久后他就能结束这一切了。只要过好自己的生活就好，狼人是没必要招惹人类的。  
然而鬼迷心窍地，就像飞蛾扑向亮光，他也被那盏雾中的灯吸引。攥着包裹的大手不由自主地握紧。  
仅仅是看一眼，应该没什么问题吧。如果是个满怀敌意的人类，只要杀掉就好了。  
他杀过太多人类了。

7.  
人类的手把狼人按在了床上。  
狼人的屁股和腿几乎陷进床垫里，支撑床的木头发出脆弱的声响，好在还能勉强坚持住。  
人类开始哄诱一样脱狼人的衣服。  
眼前的大个子并不是那么配合，他伸手方便人类脱下他的袖子，或是侧身允许人类坐在他的腿上，但他的视线始终跟随着人类的脸颊。  
直到先寇布不着寸缕，杨才满意地眯了眯眼睛。  
他当然不能忽视男人身上充沛的毛发，更不能忽视两腿之间的大到可怕的器官。  
上次还是好多天前。如果不小心对待的话，今晚怕是要有苦头吃了。  
杨咽了口唾沫，凑上去亲吻先寇布的嘴唇。他必须把主动权掌握在自己手里。

男人是有棱角的，还有股说不出的血腥气。但是很奇怪，杨并不感到害怕。他试探着用舌尖逗弄先寇布的唇缝，照顾到每一丝干裂的缝隙，直到先寇布张开嘴回应他。  
血腥气越来越浓了，杨默默想着。他把身体的重量完全交付到先寇布赤裸的腿上，专心把舌头探进对方的口腔。  
是咸的。他还要小心地避开先寇布的虎牙，太尖了，一不小心就会把他刺伤。  
杨还是有信心的，他经历过太多的人类。他能抓住那些人的癖好，一定也能驯服面前的这个陌生男人。  
胶着的唇齿终于分开，杨再次把湿润的嘴唇贴在先寇布的鼻尖上。  
先寇布猛地睁开眼睛。  
因为人类的手突然握住了他两腿之间的器官。

8.  
杨示意先寇布换个姿势。不为别的，他只是不想跪在地上。  
先寇布的手撑着床褥，向后退了一些，杨爬上床，跪在他两腿之间。  
人类抬眼笑了一下，低头含住了性器的头部。  
“嘶……”  
狼人的肌肉紧绷了一下。敏感的部位被人类又湿又热的口腔刺激，硬到不能再硬。他忍不住握紧手指。再这样下去，他不确定会不会露出狼人的指甲。  
但是杨并没有意识到这一切。被异物压到口腔，甚至抵住喉咙的感觉并不好受，粘膜反射性地收缩，却更紧地贴住性器表面的沟壑和经络。  
有点缺氧，杨默默想着。有些生理性泪水聚集在眼角。他要让对方进入状态，最好先这样发泄一次，等他坐上去的时候就不会那么痛了。一边这样想着，吞吐的频率也加快了一些，更多的唾液流出，弄湿了先寇布粗而硬的耻毛。  
这一切落进狼人的眼里却是另一幅情景：火光映照下，身材单薄的人类俯趴在自己腿上，黑色头发有些凌乱，纤细的手指攥住床单，还有快要压不住的呛咳声……如果撕开人类的衣服，一定能看到凸起的肩胛骨。  
一种介于食欲和性欲之间的渴望缓缓升起，他想把这个不自量力的小小人类按在身下，弄痛他的身体，咬他的咽喉，吸食他的血液，把他撕碎，然后吃掉。

“呜……哈……”  
这次顾客的大小比以往任何一次的都难以对付，要做到让对方满意并不是件容易的事。杨最多只能含住头部和上半部分，但很奇怪的是，视线被遮挡的迷茫和轻微的对于缺氧的恐惧感居然让他有些兴奋，衣服下的身体开始隐隐地发热。  
最后一次用喉咙挤压男人火热而硬的性器后，杨用手撑住对方的大腿，轻轻跪坐起来。这个姿势导致他的性器隔着衣服抵住了先寇布的性器。  
与另一个人体温相贴的感觉很舒服，他开始不由自主地扭动胯部。  
“想要吗？”  
杨抚摸先寇布的脸庞，和近在咫尺的男人对视。  
很快他就得到了回应。先寇布的手扣住了他的腰，很有力量，让他动弹不得。  
有那么一瞬间，杨感觉男人不像人类，倒像是别的什么生物……但他提醒自己，不要多想。既然从事了这样的工作，就该明白。活着总是有风险的。  
更何况，他需要钱。

先寇布的手劲终于松了一点，杨挣扎了出来。  
他开始在床边脱衣服。上衣，裤子，甚至打着补丁的旧袜子都被团在一起，放在扶手椅上。  
壁炉上有个不起眼的小盒子，杨把它攥到手里。

扩张并不是一件容易的事，尤其是在很久都没有被进入的情况下。  
杨把扶手椅从火炉边拉到床边。脚抬起来，一只手扶着椅背，另一只手蘸着盒子里的油脂，试探着进入后穴。  
好凉……  
异物感让他很不舒服。也许是因为残留的一点点羞耻心，在他人的注视下准备自己这种事，杨一直都不能习惯。但考虑到先寇布的尺寸——如果不好好准备，今晚的结果一定会很惨。想到这里，杨在用两指分开穴肉的情况下，又探入了第三根手指。  
扩张的幅度越来越大，不小心刺到了敏感点，杨闷哼了一声，腿差点软了。  
他又抠挖了一块儿油脂，把盒子放回壁炉，转身向床上的先寇布走去。

先寇布新奇地看着这个小生物。  
娴熟，努力想占得上风，但柔软。太久不见天光，人类的皮肤变得白皙，在火光的映照下围了一圈金边，以狼人的视力，刚好能看清细细的绒毛。  
除了黑色的头发，只有两腿之间的隐私处长着黑色的毛发，看起来又柔软又舒服。  
那两条细长的腿偏偏又不安生，在后穴被手指进入的时候还会颤抖。又可怜又脆弱。  
先寇布忍不住好奇。这样柔弱的躯壳下，是不是和其他的人类一样，有血和肉。那样的血和肉又会是什么味道……  
但很快，他就没有余裕思考了。杨把手心里的油脂涂满了他硬得发疼的性器，然后跪坐在他腿上，攥紧他的肩膀，让他的性器对准自己的后穴，一寸一寸坐了下去。  
肯定是被弄疼了，先寇布看着杨的面容。人类紧紧闭上眼睛，白皙的牙齿狠狠咬住嘴唇，眉心也不安地皱了起来。  
“等一下，很快就……啊……”  
很显然，他的身体没那么听话，穴口还是紧张，被坚硬的凶器攻击，下意识就是做出反抗。  
这样的挣扎仿佛溺水，被一点点灌满，渐渐失去抵抗。  
手指松开的那一刻，他的臀肉彻底贴合在先寇布的腿上。  
居然全都吃进去了。

“能不能帮我一下？”  
杨的脸颊贴着先寇布的肩头，随着身体上下起伏的动作一次次磨蹭。他能感觉到那个火热的柱体在他的体内进出，又麻又痒，随之而来的是难以名状的空虚感。  
他攀上先寇布的脖颈，在男人的耳边印下一个潮湿火热的吻。  
“不喜欢吗？现在很舒服吧，动一下，会更舒服的。”  
黑色眸子里是晶莹的水光，柔软的黑发也被汗水弄得湿乎乎的，像是被弄乱的鸟窝。光滑的皮肤和先寇布的肉体相贴，快感像沙漏里的沙一样聚集，催得他更用力地捏住先寇布的胳膊。但男人的肌肉是坚硬的，他根本没法在上面留下任何痕迹。  
因为害怕消耗体力而天天窝在房间里的坏处此刻凸显了出来，没过多久他的肌肉就开始打颤，胳膊也有些酸了，但预想中的顶峰却迟迟来不了。他开始刻意用穴肉挤压那个又大又坚硬的头部，一只手也忍不住放到身前，撸动自己的性器。  
一直到现在，他都觉得这是一场单方面的独角戏——他能感觉到先寇布的脉搏——明明对方已经兴奋了，为什么就不回应一下呢？  
即使没有回应，也应该说句话啊。轻佻的、粗俗的、猥亵的话语他都听过，那些词语对他来说是一种隐秘的开关，能刺激到他心底最下流，最敏感的部位。  
只是为了一个银币而已。他可以不要银币，但他也不想饿死。

狼人的肌肉已经紧绷到无以复加的程度。  
他当时为什么要同意这场交易？  
仿佛身处一个安静的屋子里，却被一堵冰墙牢牢困住，外界的声音和温度都已模糊不清。一个小小的生物，带着温度和潮湿的吻，把赤裸的身体贴在冰面上，用嘴唇示意他。  
“出来吧！”那个小东西用手指叩击冰面，隔着并不怎么透明的冰面，他看到红色的嘴唇。  
小东西看到困在冰屋子里的自己没什么反应，还踮起脚尖，纤细的手试探着向上摸。  
他居然还想爬上来？  
他还真的试图这么做了。  
外面的冰墙似乎没有内侧这么光滑，像是有些凹凸起伏。那个小小的人类用手和脚攀住墙，费力地，一点点爬上来。他的动作幼稚笨拙，打滑了很多次，但就算这样，他还是在一点点向上爬。  
先寇布从不知道那堵墙到底有多高，他就那样站在那里，从平视，到仰视，看着人类一点点爬高。  
直到最后的那一刻，人类从墙的那边探过头。他满脸都是汗水，却露出一个大大的微笑。  
“先寇布，你看，这并不高，我可以爬上来。”  
狼人像是不可思议地看着那个笑容。他好像是被人类感染了，也不由自主地有些弯起嘴角。  
然而下一刻，那堵冰墙轰然碎裂，分崩离析。  
小小的人类从几米的高度猛地摔到地上。抽搐了两下就不再动了。  
狼人本来在坐着，他猛地站了起来。高墙的边缘并不远，人类还躺在那里，他冲了过去。

杨已经有点放弃了。他有些累。体力的消耗倒是其次，对方的毫无反应却让他有些烦躁。  
先寇布明明是喜欢这样的，他能感觉到对方性器的兴奋，硬度和温度，甚至呼吸的渐渐加重都让他无法忽视。  
人类并不明白这是为什么。  
他突然坐起身，那个巨大的东西从他股间滑了出去。杨爬到床边，抓了一块布料，准备揩拭腿间。  
“如果你真的不愿意的话，那就……唔……”  
他还没回过头。一只铁一样的大手捏住他的手腕，把他狠狠拽了过去。  
天旋地转，姿势瞬间变换，杨的两只手被抓住拉到头顶，快没有力气的两条腿被轻易分开，刚刚才进入过他的性器不容任何质疑地捣进了他身体里。没有任何犹豫，力量大到惊人。  
好疼！杨下意识踢动双腿，却被紧紧压住，头彻底陷入了被褥中，他终于和先寇布四目相对。  
下一秒，他就被惊骇得丧失了所有语言。  
就在不久之前，先寇布的眼睛还是人类的灰绿色，此刻却闪着异样的绿光，脸庞的侧边出现了一些毛发，黑而粗硬，他的头顶两侧的头发分开，两只有着尖锐末端的耳朵冒了出来……  
眼前的根本就不是人类。  
这是一只狼人！

“别……”  
杨的声音里既有恐惧，又有疼痛导致的哀鸣。  
就在短短的片刻里，狼人压在他身体里的性器变大了不少，腹腔被猛地挤压，带来的是恶心感和几乎被撕裂的疼痛。  
他却不能挣扎。像是屠夫手中的羔羊，连双腿都被捆扎到动弹不得，眼看着刀刃一点点逼近。  
恐惧到了极点，杨看到先寇布低下了头。狼人张开嘴，令人恐怖的血腥味扑面而来，之前并不显眼的犬齿彻彻底底暴露出来。  
“我要死了吗……”  
被咬住喉咙的前一瞬间，杨忍不住闭上眼睛。  
他预测过很多死法，但万万没想到会是这一种。  
可惜了那些书了。

柔软，温暖，就像身下这个小生物的头发一样。  
眼球充血，视野完全被红色笼罩，脑海中的所有杂音都汇成了一句话：“吃掉他！”  
吃掉他，他的血和肉就是你的了。  
吃掉他，甜美的笑容和声音就能被保存了。  
吃掉他，他就能永远属于你了——他只会是你的，不再是任何别的人的。  
这该死的甜香味。  
用牙齿咬开，用舌头舔舐，用口腔品尝。撕扯，咀嚼，咽下去。  
狼人分开的齿列紧紧压着人类的喉咙。  
也许下一秒，他就会咬下去。

“先寇布……”  
被塞满的感觉太难受了，杨忍不住叫出施暴者的名字。不像求饶，倒像是轻声念叨。  
已经做到这个地步，狼人没有必要撒谎了吧？至少他知道，将要杀死并吃掉他的这个生物叫先寇布。  
还是希望先寇布的动作能轻一点。即使过了这么久，他还是怕疼。  
咬开人类喉咙的前一刻，狼人的动作突然停了。  
屋子门是关着的，明明没有穿堂风经过，他却猛地哆嗦。  
有人在叫他的名字。  
他第一次听到有人这么叫他。不带任何憎恨、蔑视或是防备，就像喝水一样自然悦耳的声音。  
先寇布。  
先寇布。  
华尔特。  
你为什么会害怕？  
为什么会憎恨？  
为什么有破坏和伤害的冲动？  
高墙已经碎裂了。  
他侧躺在地上，四周落满了碎裂而锋利的冰，把他的腰背扎伤。潮湿而冷，一定有血流出来了。但他的怀抱是充实的。  
小小的人类并没有摔到地上，他在自己怀里，他的胳膊护着人类的头部，肘部搂着人类的腰。他接住了这个小生命。  
他看向怀里的小生命。人类从他的怀抱中很艰难地抬起头，和他对视。  
人类的小脸可爱地皱了起来，黑色的眼睛眯成了两条缝：“先寇布……”  
狼人突然醒了。

杨闭着眼睛等了好久，预想之中的疼痛却没有到来。  
狼人火热的呼吸一下下喷在他的脸上。  
杨忍不住睁开了眼睛。  
距离只有咫尺，先寇布正低头看着他。  
明明兽耳和尖牙没有消退，狼人眼睛里那种令人恐惧的光却消失了。取而代之的是一种说不清楚的情绪。  
身体还动弹不得，杨却没那么害怕了，他试着动了一下手腕。  
狼人的手松开了，从头顶掠过的瞬间，杨看到了长而锋利的指甲。被这样的指甲划一下，只怕是要血流如注吧。  
下身还是有些疼，不过没有那么疼了，他的身体在慢慢适应。杨的膝盖分开在狼人的腿两边，大腿内侧紧贴着狼人浓密的毛发。在恐惧消退的情况下，居然还有点难以名状的舒服。充实而满足。  
狼人松开了人类的手腕，用手掌撑着枕头两侧的床褥，缓缓抬起身体。  
他开口说话了。好久没开口说话，声音听起来愈发沙哑。  
“很抱歉，是我的错。我这就离开。”  
沾满液体的性器一寸寸离开。狼人刻意把动作放慢，他知道自己的那里有多恐怖，随时可能给承受者造成更严重的伤害。直到几乎全部离开的时候，人类抓住了他的手。  
“其实我不介意的……”人类的脸庞被火光映照，看起来纯洁而可爱。  
“不管你是人类也好，是狼人也罢，我都不介意的。你不需要感到抱歉。我也没有被弄得很疼。”  
杨试着用手肘从背后支起身体，被弄湿的发丝还沾在脸颊上，他的嘴唇和赤裸的胸膛距离狼人非常近。  
“而且你不要忘了，我们这是在进行一场交易。你需要我，我也需要你。当初说好了你会给我一枚银币的，你不能反悔。”  
他就那样看着先寇布，黑色的眸子亮亮的，倒映着狼人的脸庞。  
“你还愿意继续吗，狼人先生？”

“哈……呜……”  
人类被狼人托着腰背和大腿，牢牢固定在狼人腿上。  
“别！先寇布……别碰那里！”  
纤细的手指无助地抓挠狼人的背部，却抵挡不了身体内部被撞击时带来的一波又一波快感。人类下意识想绞紧双腿，柔嫩的肉体和狼人身上的毛发反复摩而变得红肿，没来得及凝固的白色液体沾在上面，留下清晰的印痕。  
“为什么不能碰那里？”狼人衔住人类的耳垂轻轻噬咬，他的大手抓住杨的膝弯，让他更紧地贴住自己。“你的里面在绞紧，不是很舒服吗？”  
“因……因为……停一停！”  
肉穴深处再一次被完全充满，圆形的性器顶端隔着肉壁撞到了不住泛酸的器官。  
恍惚间杨以为自己是沾满水的棉布，一攥就能拧出水。  
“啊……放……”  
快感到了极致，连视线都有些模糊，泪水忍不住涌了出来，随着动作的摇摆，滴在狼人的胳膊上。  
温热的感觉让先寇布暂停了动作。先寇布看了一眼胳膊上的泪滴，注视着杨满是泪水的双眼。他沉思了一下，倾身吻了上去。  
杨闭上眼睛。  
泪水是咸的。  
狼人小心翼翼地舔掉一边的泪水，又去舔另一边的。人类睁着眼睛的时候他只被那双黑葡萄似的眸子吸引，闭上眼睛时，他却能尝到长而软的睫毛。扑闪扑闪的，像只缱绻休憩的小蝴蝶。  
狼人仿佛听见了自己身体里血流动的声音。那是狼人的血液，被心脏泵出，游走全身，带来力量和生命，最终略显安静地回到心脏里。  
先寇布的手摸到了杨的性器，沾了满手的湿漉漉。  
杨的嘴唇还是颤抖的。先寇布等到杨的呼吸慢慢平稳下来，用手指梳理了一下他的头发，将手伸到腋窝下，把杨抱了起来。

杨做梦也不会想到，先寇布的灰色外衣居然能有这种用处。  
此刻的他用手扶着壁炉的砖石，身体却被剥的干干净净，只有脚下踩着先寇布的外衣。  
炉膛里的燃料烧得劈啪作响，热度扑面而来，烤得他口干舌燥。  
先寇布保持着性器嵌在杨身体里的姿势，一只手扶着壁炉，另一只手充满情色意味地捻着杨的胸口。  
小小的肉粒，只要用食指和拇指腹稍微用力挤压，就能换来悦耳的呻吟声。  
先寇布已经注意到了，杨在性爱时习惯压抑声音。这一点让狼人有些不满。  
“感觉怎么样？”狼人挺进去的同时用力捏住人类的乳尖，他没有立刻退出，而是小幅度抽动，反反复复挤压。“喜欢就叫出来，这不是羞耻。”  
“你……胡说……我没有！”杨还在回头试图辩驳，先寇布的膝盖穿过他的大腿，把他整条腿抬了起来。失去重心的恐惧感像溺水，杨本能地弓起腰，却更紧地靠在先寇布怀里。  
“叫出来，我想听你叫出来。已经很舒服了是不是？叫出来会更舒服的。”先寇布哄诱着看向杨，试图把对方的所有反应收进眼底。  
心跳加速，呼吸急促，肌肉时不时痉挛抽搐，瞳孔放大……就连支撑身体的双脚的脚趾也因为快感而蜷缩。他就快支撑不住了。  
但即使是处于现在的模样，身体的抵抗微弱到可以忽略不计，人类还是咬着牙和狼人顶嘴。  
“居然，不知道你还会这样。为什么那时候……我，我……会错以为你什么都不懂？你是故意装出来骗……我吗……？”  
他的肩胛骨很漂亮，说话的时候喘息不停，随着呼吸的节奏微微颤抖，先寇布忍不住印上一个亲吻。  
“我没有和人类做过。”  
“那你为什么会同意和我……啊……”  
“你的要求是一个银币，我有一个银币。”先寇布抓住杨的性器，略显粗暴地揉弄，顶撞的力度越来越大，一下一下，像是要把杨撞进骨血里。  
本想借机扳回一城的杨彻底失去了语言。越来越急促的动作让他彻底落回狼人怀里。  
几次抽搐后，他的身体彻底软了下来，前方性器射出白色液体，落到脚下的灰色衣服上。  
狼人也终于达到了顶峰，他忍住了交配时嗜血的冲动，仅仅用牙咬住人类的后颈，用低沉的吼叫结束了这一切。  
人类耗尽了最后一丝力气，在狼人抱住他之前跪坐在地上。  
第二次高潮后，意识一片漆黑。  
终于解放了……

像是躺在什么毛茸茸的物体上……很温暖，身上还裹着毯子，有种被保护的安全感。  
柴火燃烧的噼啪声在耳边响起，现在还是深夜。  
睡梦边缘的人类动了动手指，睁眼醒了过来。  
眼前是黑色的毛发，位于另外一个生物的胸膛上，刚好落在杨的手掌下。杨赤裸而柔软的皮肤还紧贴着对方的身体，严丝合缝。  
杨只能用手抵着旁边的床单，把自己撑起来。  
意识渐渐从模糊回归清醒，他想起之前都发生了些什么。  
所以自己不久前是被做晕了吗？有些丢脸啊。  
杨的视线跨过先寇布宽阔的胸膛，移到对方的脸上。  
真是个英俊的男子啊，无论是作为人类，还是作为狼人。挺直的鼻梁和轻抿着的嘴唇都显示了他坚毅的性格，他的眼睛还闭着，杨看不到他的眼神。  
睡着的生物仿佛都带着一种别样的魔力，既让人不忍心打扰，又让人跃跃欲试地想要吻醒。杨的手指穿过略有些扎的毛发，缓缓滑过先寇布的胸肌，又穿过下巴和脸颊，落到对方的眼皮上。  
薄薄的眼皮下将是怎样的一双眼睛？前一晚上野兽一般的目光被遮住，如果再次醒来，又会是怎样的一副神情？  
食指的指腹在布满细小血管的眼皮上逡巡了片刻，又像是下了决心一般缓缓抬起。杨把手伸了回去。  
只是一个夜晚的关系而已。天亮以后他们又会各奔东西。  
杨小心地把腿从熟睡的先寇布身上移开，身体内部还在隐隐作痛，他回身把毯子盖在先寇布身上，赤着脚接近火炉边的扶手椅——椅背上挂着他的衣服，他可以重新穿好衣服，独自坐在火炉边休息一会儿。  
衣服穿了一半，还没来得及坐下，人类的目光却被这屋子里的另一样东西吸引。  
他看到了先寇布进门时带进来的包裹。明明应该是严严实实包住的，可是不知为什么，包裹却散开了，一段银亮的，像是金属一样的物件露了出来。  
就仿佛是……烛台？

一种奇特的感觉充斥着人类的内心，像是渴望，更像是某种难以名状的东西在内心深处被掀起一角，露出些被遮盖已久的光。  
银子做的烛台？  
杨目不转睛地把那一小段银色看了很久，周围的颜色消失了，火炉的响声也消失了，就连不远处先寇布的呼吸声也不再真切。  
他缓缓从扶手椅中站了起来，一步步走向敞开一半的包裹，最终在很近的地方蹲了下来。  
他很想伸手。  
光滑的表面上华光流转，他自己的模样也隐隐约约被映了出来。杨动了动嘴唇。  
纤细的手指停在烛台不远处，犹豫着要不要进一步贴近。

“恕我直言，趁着别人入睡，乱动别人的东西并不是个好习惯吧。”低沉的声音突然在背后响起。  
杨的身体还维持着刚才的姿势，猛地回过头。  
不知什么时候，先寇布醒了。狼人还赤裸着身体，脸颊侧面的毛发和耳朵已经消退不见了，眼睛也从昨晚的绿色变为不显眼的灰绿，他看着不远处的杨。  
“你要一个银币，不错，我确实有，而且我也没打算不给你。但未经我同意，打开我的包裹就不是一个好现象了。”  
“不是我做的……”  
杨为自己发出没什么说服力的辩驳。  
“我刚刚才醒来，看到你的包裹是敞开的，就……就来看一眼。我没有乱动你的东西！”  
杨猛地把手缩了回去，脸上失去血色，他渐渐想起昨晚的情景……他亲眼看着先寇布把严严实实的包裹放在地上，他拉住先寇布的手，把他带到自己床上，然后是……  
他明明没有动过那个包裹。为什么？这样隐秘的小屋，难道会有人来过？  
杨突然有些不寒而栗，但先寇布的不信任是此刻的最大麻烦。  
杨站起来，背对包裹，面对着先寇布。  
“我没有对您撒谎，我没有动您的包裹。它打开了，但并不是我做的。”  
“而且我完全没有理由这么做。我清楚您和我的体力有多悬殊，我也信任您会向我支付报酬，如果真的冒巨大风险乱动您的东西，我也理应明白您的怒火有多可怕。”  
杨还在试图解释，先寇布却一言不发。  
不知为什么，杨觉得这位身材高大的狼人神情有些复杂。犹豫很久后，他走到狼人面前。  
视线相对，狼人的手捏住人类的下巴。  
“我没猜错的话，你想要那个银烛台，是吗？”  
“我……”杨无法回答这个问题。他不清楚为什么，但他确实渴望那个烛台。那样明亮的颜色，以及可以想象的温凉的触感。  
“如果拥有了那个银烛台，你会把它怎么样？卖掉？还是砸碎成一片片？或者仅仅只是为了好看，把它摆在屋子里？你这样弱小的人类，不该拥有这样不祥的东西。”  
为什么？杨露出疑惑不解的神色，先寇布把他拉近，完全扣在自己怀里。  
“因为那个银烛台，是一个诅咒啊。”

森林永远充满迷雾，乌涂涂的树木静默两边，只有失去方向的生物在孤独穿行。  
体力没被耗尽，心灵的疲惫却仿佛无休无止，剩下的只有无尽的时间和吞噬一切的空虚。  
狼人的脚掌踩过腐朽的落叶，昏昏沉沉的雾气打在他脸上，他手上还有血，但不是他自己的，血一直没有干涸，顺着长而突出的指甲滴在地上。血滴被大地吸收，倏然消失不见。  
这是一片嗜血的土地。  
“先寇布，先寇布，先寇布……”  
有浑浊的声音在呼唤他，这声音像是来自于地底，随着一次次的重复向他伸出了爪牙。  
“快来，快来，你的使命，已经结束了啊。”  
“他们死了，都死了，终于死了，一个不剩的，在最后的藏身窝点惊恐地瞪大双眼，被你用利爪撕成碎片，血溅到你身上，溅到地上，溅到最后的银烛台上。”  
“圣子已死，是被教会的蠢货们自己杀死的。”  
“回收银烛台，那是你最后的使命。完成一切后离开海尼森，我会在终点处等你。”  
“你的诅咒会被收回。”  
“只有血能偿还血，只有死亡能安抚死亡。”  
“先寇布，先寇布，先寇布……”

“先寇布，诅咒的内容是什么？”  
被狼人搂在怀中的人类突然开口了。

狼人长而锋利的指甲划过人类的脸颊，留下浅浅的白印，最终停在唇角。  
人类安静的时候嘴唇没有完全合拢，露出白生生的牙齿，激发了狼人咬一口的冲动。  
即使是小贼，也是个非常可爱的小贼啊。  
更何况他的味道自己早已尝过，从味蕾到心底，都是甜的。  
相比起来，自己却是那样的庞大，野蛮而冷硬，沾满了森林的土腥气和废弃城市的风霜。他总归是要死的，无论是被愤怒恐惧的教会杀死，还是完成任务后殒命于黑暗的森林，对他来说都没什么本质区别。  
只不过完成任务而死显得更有仪式感一点——至于那个任务本身反而无所谓。  
他既不尊重自己的雇主，也不憎恨自己的敌人。  
更何况，所谓的敌人早已死了，他却没有丝毫应有的满足感。  
难道他应该满足吗？  
既然是胜利，为什么没有人为他献上喝彩，为什么当他的手上沾满鲜血，包裹里装着所谓的战利品。孤独的归途上大雾弥漫——只有一盏几乎被燃尽的孤灯。  
那灯忽明忽暗的，像倒映了自己剪影的人类的眸子。  
“那个诅咒是……教会已死，从此以后，海尼森将再也看不到天明。”  
狼人抚摸人类脸颊的手指微微收敛，火光里人类看清了他的手心。  
是一朵被荆棘束缚的鲜红色的蔷薇，蔷薇好像被荆棘扎出了血，泪痕一般蜿蜒而下，堪堪停在了腕骨前。  
“我的契约是将最后的银烛台带回森林，然后以我的血肉为燃料，将所有的一切献祭。”  
杨抬起手，像不可思议一般捧住狼人的手，仔细观察那个血一般的符文。  
“是蔷薇。我就是在蔷薇花下出生的。”先寇布补充。  
“蔷薇……蔷薇，蔷薇……”  
杨开始喃喃自语。  
“蔷薇……”

一幅画卷在他心里缓缓展开，他敢肯定，那是他从未见过的情景。  
暗蓝色的天空缀满星辰，不远处的一圈篱笆围成了一个花园。花园的中央是一株灌木，夜风拂过，幽幽的香气钻入人的鼻腔。  
小小的男孩费力地翻过扎手的木篱笆，又因为失去平衡摔倒在潮湿的草地上，沾了满头的草屑。他扶着木头站起来，连打了几个喷嚏，慢慢走近花园中央的那株植物。  
距离很近的时候他才看清，那是一株蔷薇。花苞已经长成，但是不知道什么原因没有开放。  
也许就是今晚？  
男孩在蔷薇树边盘腿坐下，星辰的光芒透过层层叠叠的枝叶落进他眼中。不时吹过的夜风让他有点寒冷，也让蔷薇开始轻轻摇摆。  
为什么还不开花呢？  
是在沉睡，还是在等什么人来？  
如果是在等人，等的人又会是谁呢？  
是如星辰一样耀眼的美人？还是如花朵初绽时的少女？  
又或者，蔷薇就是蔷薇，蔷薇沉默地立在星空下，不为任何人而绽放。  
一想到这里，男孩多了几分钦佩，又有点小小的失望。  
倦意渐渐袭上他的脸庞，男孩的头歪向一边，睡着了。  
男孩不会注意到，在他睡着的时候，蔷薇的枝叶像是奇迹一般缓缓伸出，坚韧的枝条靠近他的手指。  
蔷薇花刺刺入男孩的手指，男孩在睡梦中皱了一下眉头，却没有醒来。  
鲜红色的血顺着伤口流出，一滴沾染了花刺，另一滴滴入了土壤。  
就像被施了魔法一样，下一个瞬间，所有的蔷薇竞相绽放。  
香气满园。

杨从幻想中猛地清醒过来。  
身处狼人的怀抱里，眼前却是之前他注视了很久的银质烛台。  
狼人把烛台握在手中，是那只掌心刻印着血红色蔷薇图案的手。  
“你想要的话，我送给你。无论是契约、未来还是死亡，对我来说都无所谓。”  
谁让你是我面向死亡的归途上遇到的第一个人类呢。  
还是一个那样柔软，毫无反抗能力，仿佛连活下来都已经是个奇迹的人类。  
杨眨了眨眼睛，试探着向银烛台伸出手。  
然而在人类摸到烛台之前，狼人率先低下了头。  
这次他的目标是人类的嘴唇。  
“先寇布……”  
人类的轻声埋怨被尽数堵了回去。这是他们之间的第二个吻，狼人却吻得有些凶狠，像是忘掉自我，像是不顾一切。灵活有力的舌头撬开人类的齿关，尽情舔舐软腭和牙床，湿热的气息灌进人类的口腔，逼着对方发出难为情的呻吟，嘴唇更是蛮横地索取，交缠的触感和甜甜的唾液混合在一起，混杂着所有的气息进入鼻腔。  
杨从未想过要反抗这个吻，但一切对他来说太超过了。  
他试图抓住先寇布的手，和对方十指交缠。先寇布并不给他这个机会，他被再次按倒在床上。  
银烛台在接触到他的手指之前率先碰到他的胸口，冰凉的触感把他冻得哆嗦了一下。  
先寇布还在吻他，动作却越发激烈。  
只是谁都没注意到，尖锐的牙齿碰破了嘴唇的边缘，混合着唾液的血从嘴角缓缓滑下，流过因为呼吸受阻而颤抖的脖颈，流过剧烈起伏的锁骨，流到了胸口处。  
血滴触碰到银的烛台，下一秒就消失了。

燃烧的疼痛，心脏像是骤然间被击穿。  
视野只剩一片血红，灼热感从内而外。  
“献上你的血肉！献上你的灵魂！挣扎吧，叹息吧！”  
之前在脑海中鼓噪不停的声响重新出现，沙哑的声音却远没有那样可怖，反倒是像隔了一堵墙似的，增添了几分滑稽。  
肉体的疼痛丝毫没有减少。  
狼人保持着原有的姿势，嘴唇却不愿离开身下的人类。  
再多一点，再深入一点，人类的香甜他要占有，人类的脆弱他要发掘，即使他会融化，眼前的这个人从头到脚，每一根发丝，每一寸肌肤，每一滴血液，每一个吻，都是自己的，也只是他自己的。  
像利刃扎进他的后背，反复翻搅、戳刺，带出热的血和肉，死亡的重压下，他倾尽所有，只为了再多一秒唇齿相依。  
他想他一定是疯了。

人类的手终于挣脱了束缚，纤细的手指越过肉体的阻隔，摸到了与狼人肌肤相贴的地方——是那个把他压得有些痛的烛台。  
烫手的温度，让他忍不住想松开，但他还是攥紧了。  
灼热的温度像是在烛台上生了根。  
为什么？  
人类的手感受着烛台的热度，一种奇怪的想法突然开始蔓延。  
原本蜷缩着躲在迷雾里，他忍不住站了起来。  
手里是一柄温暖的烛台。  
“抬起来试试看。”有声音这样对他说。  
这声音很耳熟，他仿佛在哪里听过，温和而睿智，让他忍不住信任。  
杨举起烛台。  
他能看到，原本空无一物的烛台里，插了一根红色的蜡烛。  
烛芯已经被点燃，火苗一开始时温吞吞地跳动，又肉眼可见地越烧越旺，把四周镀上了一圈淡黄色的光晕。  
雾气像是害怕这光源一般缓缓退去，露出了原本被遮挡住的脚下的路。  
像是在森林里？赤裸的脚下是落叶和枯草。  
杨试探地迈出一步，接着又迈出第二步。  
落叶和草踩上去又松又软，带着隐隐的土腥味，但是并不讨厌。  
浓雾仍然遮挡着视野，杨忍不住加快了步伐。  
他是谁，他在哪儿已经不重要了，有什么东西在无声地催促他向前走。  
快一点，再快一点，再再快一点。  
步伐逐渐加快，越来越急促，人类开始奔跑。  
冷漠枯灰的树干从眼前一闪而过，头顶的枝叶短暂被照亮后重归黑暗，杨却丝毫没有停下脚步的念头。  
他几乎可以确定，有人在等他。  
就在不远处，就在迷雾的尽头，就在……  
人类的脚步突然停了下来。  
他看到了一个狼人。  
受了伤的狼人，因为力气耗尽而背靠大树，像是失去希望，闭上双眼等待死亡。  
狼人垂落的手里捏着一枝蔷薇花。  
他没有听见杨的声音，杨却看清了他的面孔。  
是先寇布。

先寇布……  
不确定狼人是否还醒着，杨擎着烛台，一点点接近。  
火光摇曳不定，人类轻轻跪坐在狼人身边。  
“先寇布……”  
血腥味钻进人类的鼻子，杨后知后觉地低头看。  
是狼人的血，温热，弄湿了他的膝盖和腿。  
狼人猛地睁开眼睛，他的眼睛是血红的。  
“没想到会在这里看到你。居然能找到我。”狼人想动一动身体，换一个不那么狼狈的姿势，却因为力竭而做不到，他露出略带歉意的笑容。  
杨张了张嘴，一个字都说不出来。眼前的画面像是正在被刻入脑海里，他和先寇布对视了一眼，又迅速低下头。  
不知为什么，这蜡烛燃烧的速度快得惊人，从他在雾中醒来到现在还没多久，只剩下一小半了。奔跑中烛泪泼洒到他手上又凝干，红得醒目。  
以肉眼可见的速度，又一滴落下来，砸落在草地上，和暗红色的血交融。  
杨突然明白了什么。  
人类难以置信地望向红色的残烛，又低头看着神情疲倦的先寇布。  
刺目的红色，一滴一滴，全是先寇布的生命！  
烛台被插进烛台，递到他手中，在一片寂静的大雾中点燃，照亮通向受难者的小路。  
路走到尽头，蜡烛也几乎被燃尽。  
他既怕蜡烛燃到尽头，也怕一个不慎弄熄了烛火，原本他嫌不够明亮的烛火此刻却显得有些刺眼，烛芯太粗了，这意味着蜡烛会消耗的更快。  
他该怎么救回先寇布？

狼人对此却并不显得十分在意。  
“我要死了吗？”  
杨不点头，也不摇头，黑色的眼眸中渐渐有晶莹的泪水涌出。  
“你那么聪明，一定能猜出这根蜡烛是什么。现在蜡烛终于燃到尽头，没过多久，我就要死了。我曾以为我能走出这片迷雾和森林，到死却还是不能跳出这个宿命。没有狼人能获得善终，我当然也不例外。”  
先寇布试着抬起一边手臂，粗糙的掌心触碰人类的头发。毛茸茸的，既不挺翘也不过分柔软，顺从地贴着手心。  
“我的最后一个任务是，从海尼森教会夺走圣子生前留下的烛台，就是你手里的这柄。”  
“圣子？”  
杨露出疑惑不解的神情。  
“圣子死了十多年了，海尼森就是从那时开始衰落的。除了海尼森教会，没人知道他是怎么死的。我以为你知道他。”  
杨摇了摇头。  
“也对，一个只模糊存在于人类记忆里的个体，谁又能知道是不是个捏造的谎言呢？或许圣子的死不过是海尼森人的托词罢了。”  
先寇布轻轻翻转了手，用手指背侧摩挲杨的脸颊。  
多么细腻的质感啊，鼻头因为刚才的剧烈喘息变得有点彤红，嘴唇也显得越发娇艳。  
脆弱，又美好，这才是生命。  
他的生命快要结束了，对方的生命才刚刚开始。  
另一只垂落的手捻起蔷薇花枝，蔷薇还有点羞涩，是微微绽开的模样。  
狼人用他能想到的最虔诚的姿态亲吻花瓣，仿佛有露水沾在上面，他所要做的是把露水吻掉。  
贴合，松开，微凉留在唇齿间。  
“我没有别的礼物了。这朵蔷薇，送给你。”  
狼人看着蔷薇和人类，仿佛一辈子都没能看够似的。  
人类却没有直接收下这个不同寻常的礼物。他越过花枝，用嘴唇覆住了先寇布的嘴唇。  
厮磨了很久，他才微微后退了一点。  
“我曾经听过一句话，一个礼物就是一个愿望。如果这是你的最后一个礼物，我也要向你许最后一个愿望。”  
“先寇布，你能为我活下来吗？”  
密不透风的森林里突然起了狂风，狂风让人下意识闭上眼睛，蔷薇碎为花瓣，四散分离，原本牢牢握在人类手中的烛台也被卷走。  
狼人用尽最后一丝力气抱紧面前的人类。  
蜡烛被吹灭，就是他死的时候吧。  
眼前浮现出无数个画面，大浪淘沙到最后，却只剩下一张面孔。  
是杨的面孔。  
然后狼人才后知后觉地想起，他好像在哪里听人说过，圣子的头发是黑色的。

一整夜的安眠后，催人不得不起床的往往不是饥饿，而是排泄的欲望。  
但这次却恰恰相反。  
杨饿坏了。  
在此之前他从没有过在别人怀里迎接早晨的经验，但很显然，饥饿是此刻的他面临的最大挑战。  
他太饿了，胃里像有火在烧。如果不是出于对力量、体积和获胜把握的考量，他一定能把旁边的先寇布团成一团，囫囵吃下去。  
好在先寇布醒来得及时，暂时还没有被人类吃掉的生命危险，但他似乎搞不清楚状况，还有点睡眼惺忪。  
杨用力推他。  
“快醒醒，先寇布，我饿了。”  
生存压力下，狼人不得不爬起来，还被人类趁机捋了一把耳朵。  
颇有点颜面尽失的意味。  
怎么会这样？  
他一时半会竟然没想通。  
“银币我可以不要，我免了，但是我不能没东西吃。”  
杨换了个双手抱在胸前的姿势，两颊鼓起，开始赌气。  
“我不相信你包裹里没有干粮，不然你不可能走这么远的路。”  
他一边这么说着，一边斜睨着先寇布，直到先寇布从包裹里掏出面包和一大块干肉。  
“对半分？还是全都送给我？”  
杨的黑发完全没了昨晚的柔顺，看起来活像鸡窝，他趾高气扬地拿走椅子背上的衣服穿好，又趾高气扬地打开门出去解手。  
不像人类，倒活像一只发脾气的小猫。  
怎么会这样？  
先寇布一边用桌上的小刀把面包和肉切开，一边努力回想昨晚发生的一切。  
明明只是昨夜，不知怎么，却像一辈子一样遥远。  
他用力思索了很久，突然在下一刻，记忆像冲破堤坝的滔天洪水一样涌了进来。  
那些吻，那些爱抚，那片森林，流着红色血泪的烛台，还有蔷薇，和最后的那个愿望。  
他全都想起来了。  
以及最后的圣子用银烛台许愿，让自己彻底变成对方的所有物这件事。  
今早醒来和刚才翻开包裹时，确实也再没见过那柄银烛台。  
新的契约已经生效了？  
先寇布狐疑的抬起原本刻有蔷薇图案的那只手。掌心是光洁的，原本模糊的掌纹此刻清清楚楚，仿佛任何印记都不曾出现过。  
那朵蔷薇究竟去了哪里？  
想到这里的先寇布把刀和面包扔在一边，大步走向门口。  
打开门只需要一瞬，门外的阳光相比起来却更为迅速。  
更何况，杨此刻正背对阳光站在门外，站在他面前。不太真切，就像镀了一层金边。  
但即使是逆光，先寇布也能看清，人类松松裹着的衣服遮不住锁骨，小巧的锁骨上种着一朵红色蔷薇。  
狼人就出生在那株蔷薇树下。


End file.
